My Dear Hunter
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: Vampire!AU


_There's a place we know  
What's cold enough won't grow  
We have seen the dark  
And the darkness took its toll  
And the journey waits for no one  
If no one breaks the mold  
And our hearts are stronger than we know_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

There he was.  
Golden hair, baby blue eyes, and a smile that just screamed danger. That smile was aimed at me, and his eyes held such vicious hate I knew that it was me he wanted to kill.

This man would have killed me by now, it was just the fact that we were in ballroom where people were dancing and singing; somewhere he wouldn't want to be caught. A gentleman that helped the poor, killing an 'innocent' man in front of young woman and children.

I lifted my head at him, the corner of my lips twitching. Bringing my hand up, I curled one bony finger, indicating for the hunter to come to me. Bloodlust flashed in his bright eyes, and in that moment he was marching towards me, his tail coat brushing the ground behind him.

My tongue flickered against my fangs, feeling the venom spill from the points, causing shivers to run down my spine.  
Oh how I wanted to bite that creamy white neck, how I wanted to grab him and to just...  
_drink his blood..._

"Good evening, sir" The hunter bowed, keeping his eyes stuck onto mine, my cat like pupils shrinking when they met his "How may I help you?"  
Oh, how stupid...  
"I don't think such formality is needed with me, my dear Alfred" I purred silkily to him, raising my ice cold hand to brush against his blood filled cheek "We are friends, aren't we?"  
"No formality, alright, Arthur" Alfred hissed between his teeth, snatching my hand in his tight "Keep your blood stained hands off me, and well... should we find somewhere more... private?"

This time it was his time to purr into my ear, his honeysuckle breath wafting through my senses, making me _ache_ in need for the hunter. I need him, and I needed his blood.  
"I'm no idiot, Jones" I chuckled while I slinked forth, pressing my nose into the side of his neck "I know you'll try to kill me as soon as I'm alone..."

"Looks like your brain is as big as your eyebrows then" Alfred snorted, oblivious to the fact I was inhaling the warm scent from him... or maybe he was letting me. This man was unpredictable.  
"Quiet yourself, git" I growled, parting my lips to press the tips of my fangs along his neck base.

With no warning at all, his hands were now grabbing my shoulders and shoving me back slightly, the sharp points leaving scratches on his neck. I looked up innocently into his blue eyes, even the glasses he constantly wore seemed to be burning with anger.

"Shall we dance?" I suggested with smirk, placing my hand on his shoulder "We would look awful odd, here... We haven't danced for oh... has it been three hundred years now?"

"Two hundred and ninety three actually" Alfred correctly curtly, taking my spare hand in his. Pulling me closer so our chests were touching, he leaned in to growl at me "I wasn't a dirty vampire back then, the last time we danced was when we were both mortal"

"You were near dead on the side of a cobble road my dear, I wasn't going to let my boyfriend go that easily" I frowned, following his footsteps as he started to move us around the room.  
"I'd have rather died than end up like one of you" Alfred snarled, baring his own fangs at me. I shook my head sadly, closing my eyes.

"You were such a gentleman as a young vampire. You loved it at the start. What happened? Was it because I killed your sister?" I snickered, enjoying the heat that was growing in his eyes. His grip on my waist tightened until he was crushing my ribs.

"Just remember, I could snap you in half right here, right now; and get away with it" Alfred whispered into my ear, nipping at my lobe. Shivers ran down my spine with the feel, and I couldn't help but bring myself closer.

"You won't though, won't you? Because you want my blood, you want my body, and you still love me, don't you, my dear hunter?" I murmured into his ear huskily, moving my leg between his and rubbing him slightly "You do love me, don't you, my dear Alfred?"

"I fucking hate you" Alfred snarled, shoving me forward. Expecting to fall down, I braced myself and yelped when I felt the wall behind me. From the corner of my green eyes, I saw he had danced us over into an unlit corridor. Sneaky.

I went to say something, but my lips had been taken over by the American hunter, his mouth moving hungrily against mine.  
Wasting no time, I whimpered for him and wrapped my arms around his neck, taking a long breath from my nose to fill myself with his addictive scent.

"I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you with all my strength" Alfred growled, his lips trailing down my jaw down to my pale white neck, his warm tongue flicking out to lick at my ice cold skin.  
"I love you too, my dear" I smiled with half lidded eyes, hissing with pleasure as soon as I felt his fangs sink deep into my neck.

Pressing myself further into the wall, I had to hold onto Alfred's shoulders to steady myself while he filled himself, the feeling sending shudders to run down my whole body.  
"S-Stop" I whimpered, pushing his face away "You've h-had enough..."  
The blonde listened to my request surprisingly (usually he drunk until I blacked out) and pulled his fang out of my neck, using his tongue to lick up warm trickles that ran down to my collarbone.

"You're sweeter today... have you had a sweet tooth today, leech?" He grinned, looking back up while licking his blood stained lips.  
"Maybe, maybe not" I chuckled "It has nothing to do with my blood. I'm sweeter because I'm happier~"

"Oh yeah? And what would you be happy about?" Alfred smiled, pulling my hand up so he could kiss each of my knuckles softly.  
"I'm happy because we get to spend eternity together, my dear hunter" I grinned again while his lips slid over the silver band on my finger. He smiled back at me, his eyes flashing with dominance.  
"You're mine" He growled while pulling me closer, arching his back forward so he was hiding me from suspicious glances "You are mine, and mine only."

"Forever and always, my dear hunter" I agreed gently, poking my head up so I could press my lips against his softly, licking the spare blood off his lips.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Silence says we remember  
We remember  
Two lost souls in the shadow  
In the shadows  
That is how I knew you were the one  
And that is how I knew you were the one._


End file.
